


Rise and Shine

by Gameiplier



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameiplier/pseuds/Gameiplier
Summary: Just waking up and knowing they don't have much to do on that day, Lup decides for them both what they're doing for a few hours.





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly trying to get back into writing again, and Blupjeans is such a good ship and I would die for them both. Needs more smut in the tags though and I hope to make that a thing.

Barry ran his fingers through soft reddish hair, his forehead pressed against a smooth shoulder. It was early morning and Lup was laying sprawled on her back, almost starfished on their bed, mouth open and snoring softly. Barry couldn’t help but to chuckle softly at her. He had his head tucked under her chin, almost in the same position they had fallen asleep in last night. He started pressing soft kisses against her shoulder and up her neck a bit as she started to stir and wake up.  
  
When she finally does, she yawns and glares. While she was sort of a morning person, she was still pretty salty when groggy.  
  
“Good morning Barold.” She says and grins at the man, moving one hand to run her fingers through Barry’s slightly tangled hair. He pushes against her hand and smiles.  
  
“Good morning Lulu.” He leans up and kisses her cheek, humming softly when she runs her hand down his back to rest on the small of his back. Lup turns her head and kisses him, neither of them at this point care about morning breath and Barry lazily returns the kiss happily. He ran his fingers down her chest, running his thumbs over her nipples and then down over her stomach, grinning against her mouth when she gasps and sucks her stomach in a bit. She always was sort of ticklish.  
  
Barry straddles her and her hands instantly go to his hips, squeezing gently. He cups her face in both hands and opens his mouth to deepen the kiss, moaning when Lup slips him her tongue. He was a sucker for anything Lup did to him and melted in her arms, already feeling himself getting turned on like a damn teenager.  
  
The two lazily make out for a while, hands roaming and the room is filled with soft noises. After a bit Lup slid her hand down his soft stomach, cupping him in her hand and teasing him with the tips of her fingers smiling against his cheek when he shutters and whimpers. She always loved teasing Barry, he got off on it more than anything else, and she loved watching him writhe, and his face and chest go a deep red.  
  
Lup flips the two over, so now that she’s on top, grinning down at her lover. She cups Barry’s face softly in both hands and chuckles before squeezing his cheeks together and giving him a quick peck on the mouth. He rolls his eyes at this, pretty used to it at this point. The elf runs her hands down his chest, teasing him a lot. Running her thumbs over his nipples and smiling when he arches his back.  
  
“What would you like me to do Barry?” She asks, cocking her head almost innocently, rolling her hips against his. The human glares at her and looks away, he both liked and hated this when she did it. Hated it mostly because he was horrible at vocalizing what he wanted in general, not just in the bedroom. Loved it because it was one of his favorite things Lup did to him. He was a man of simple tastes and simple pleasures.  
  
“Aw come on Barold.” She teases, her tongue sticking out a bit. She reminded him of a cat, or something bigger. Cute but deadly, all wrapped up in one gorgeous package. How the hell did he get so lucky?  
  
“You know that I hate doing this.”

  
“Yes and I love watching you squirm.” Barry glares and pushes his hips up, rolling them against Lup’s, smirking when she gasps. “Now that’s not fair.” She laughs and leans down, kissing him soundly, her hand going straight for his erection, gripping it firmly. He gasps against her mouth but returns the kiss, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. God he loved this girl so much.  
  
She grins and pulls back from the kiss, looking down at him.  
  
“I think I know what I want.” She says and makes her way up his torso, knees on either side of the others head. Lup is looking down at him, grinning. Barry’s face is red and while he’s done this many times before with her, he’s still so easily flustered when it came to sex. But that doesn’t stop him from taking a breath and opening his mouth for her.  
  
“Good boy.” She mumbles, patting his cheek. She runs one hand through Barry’s hair, pressing forward slowly. He had the worst gag reflex honestly. But it’s not like he had much experience. She grips herself with one hand and grins when Barry opens his mouth wider and sticks his tongue out a bit. Once she presses forward enough he closes his mouth around her and sucks softly, eyes fluttering shut.  
  
Barry runs his hands up her back and towards her chest, groping her breasts softly. He squeezed gently and chuckles when she moans, her hips pushing forward a bit. Barry breathes out deeply through his nose and sucks harder, enjoying the noises Lup is making and trying very hard not to come. It was easy for him, knowing that his partner was pleasured was enough to make him come.  
  
This goes on for a good five more minutes before Lup is getting off of him and kissing him deeply, shoving her tongue into his mouth. Barry wraps his arms around her and yanks her against his chest, returning the kiss just as passionately. If there was one thing Barry loved doing with Lup, it was kissing her. That was something he could do all damn day. After a moment she pulls back with a wicked grin on her face. Barry instantly feels his eyes go wide.  
  
“I have a suggestion for you, my dear Barold.” She sits up, sitting on the bed next to him, shoulders back and her chest popped out. Her hair is messed up and all around her face, and Barry is so goddamn in love with this woman at this moment that he can’t help the soft smile that grows across his face as he breathes out.  
  
“Anything for you.” Lup grins.  
  
“Good. I need you to sit up because I want to watch you ride me.” Barry feels his face heat up once more and his mouth falls agape. He had never done this before and holy shit. He was nervous.  
  
“W-what, really?”  
  
“I wanna see what you look like up above me and I couldn’t think of any better way. If that’s okay with you obviously.” He nods, jerkily.  
  
“God yes.” It takes the two a moment to figure out a position, Barry is shaking a bit, nervous. Lup calms him down with soft kisses and sharp bites to his neck and chest, marking him up like paper. Lup preps Barry, talking to him the entire time of how good he’s doing and how beautiful he is, praising him like she knows he likes.  
  
When she finally lays down on her back, propped up by a few pillows, she smiles when Barry straddles her, looking down as he grabs her softly, sinking down slowly. He closes his eyes and moans softly as he fully sinks down onto her. He starts to move slowly after a minute and Lup has a tight grip on his hips, rubbing her thumbs in circles slowly.  
  
“Very good Barry. Damn, I love you so much.” She whispers and sits up, kissing him hard. Barry whimpers and puts his hands on her shoulders, holding her close as they kiss. Lup thrusts slowly, enjoying the sounds the other is making. Fuck she had great ideas didn’t she?  
  
She reaches down between the two and grabs Barry, pumping her hand in time with their thrusts. Lup always loved the way he could get off so easily on just the most simple things she did to him, she could watch him for hours. After some more time and a good amount of kissing and thrusts later, Barry gasps loudly and tenses up, coming in her hand and over their stomachs.  
  
Lup kisses his shoulders, whispering sweet things to him as he comes down from his high. She pulls out after a moment and grins down at where Barry is now laying on the bed, panting softly. She jerks herself off quickly and comes over his stomach, watching as he tilts his head back and moans softly.  
  
Lup leans down and kisses him softly before getting out of their bed and going into their bathroom for a washcloth. First she washes herself off in the bathroom then cleans the rag before going out to clean up Barry who is sitting up, smiling softly at her. He was always so much more of a sap after they have sex.  
  
“I love you, Lulu.” He whispers as she wipes him down.  
  
“I love you too, Barold.” She throws the washcloth onto the floor and kisses him softly, making him lay down on the bed. Barry pulls the blankets up over them both and wraps his arms around Lup, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She throws an arm over his chest and a leg over his legs before tucking her head under his chin. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions of what you would like me to write or do, my tumblr is litchbarry and I'll do pretty much anything within reason.
> 
> And thank you to some of the people over in the Blupjeans discord, y'all are lovely


End file.
